


From the sick bed

by Bacner



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, MCU
Genre: AU - crossover, F/M, Gen, Peggy deserved better, Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter was on her death bed, when Steve Rogers paid her a visit. Then D'Hoffryn paid her another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the sick bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the story contains spoilers for "The Winter Soldier" film and "Agent Carter" TV series.

_Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Marvel. And Whedon._

...And so the door closed behind Steve, and Peggy Carter’s body simply shook from all of the maladies of her old age.

It was not fair! It just was not fair – she had waited for him, after all, and he had come back... half a century too late. Peggy Carter had become old – and what was more important, she had become a married woman.

It was not a bad marriage – far from it, though Peggy did keep her last name just on principle (for she was that sort of a woman). She had children, and grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren, (sometimes it felt as if she had 25 of the second and 40 of the third), so it was a very productive marriage as well – but then Steve Rogers had come back.

And she was old. And dying from old age. And Steve Rogers had come back. Life just was not fair!

“Life just isn’t fair,” Peggy muttered to herself. “I just wish that I was young again!”

“...I believe, my lady, that I can help you with that,” spoke a completely strange voice, well cultured, polite, but was a noticeable indistinguishable accent.

Peggy shifted – as much as her current state could allow her to – and looked at the newcomer. 

“Hah,” she said, blinking her rheumy eyes in surprise. “I thought that you would have a pitchfork and sulphur with you.”

“Sadly, my lady, the bloke of whom you speak have those things copyrighted as exclusively his attributes,” the newcomer shrugged. “And since he’s got most of the lawyers, it’s really not worth it confronting him about it. Anyways, my name is D’Hoffryn, lord of Arashmaharr, and I am here to grant you your wish.”

“Out of goodness of your heart, no doubt,” Peggy was not impressed. 

“No, because you’re Peggy Carter, and deserve a second chance,” as far as men went, D’Hoffryn was definitely unshakeable, and Peggy had dealt with many men (well, women too, but that was not important right now) throughout her career. “So, how about it? Will you let me grant it?”

“I can refuse,” Peggy grunted. On one hand, something in D’Hoffryn’s voice and eyes made her wary (well, beyond the obvious). On the other, Steve Rogers was finally back. On the third hand, Peggy had lived a long and fruitful life (in more sense of the word than one). On the fourth...that was not exactly the life she wanted to live. On the fifth...Peggy did not know what she wanted to have anymore, so why not risk it and see what will happen? “But I accept. Grant it.”

“Done!” D’Hoffryn reached out and grabbed Peggy’s hand in a surprisingly strong grip – and something passed from his hand into Peggy’s through the skin, into the flesh. It was energizing – the same way as drinking Red Bull™ was energizing, only more so. Something flew throughout all of Peggy’s blood vessels, right into her old and diseased heart, where it burst in a hard eruption of pain and disease and old age agues, until it finally fell out of Peggy’s chest onto her bed in a gem-like form.

“What was that?” Peggy paused, as her ears registered her voice, and it sounded strange – young. She paused some more and looked down onto her hands – they too were young, and wrinkle free. “Mirror!” she demanded, and D’Hoffryn immediately pointed out to one of them, hanging on the wall.

Peggy stared. There she was, looking as young and perky, voluptuous and curvy, as she did after the WWII, but something seemed different – maybe her skin? It looked whiter than it ever did...

Peggy frowned in thoughts, and immediately the wrinkles were back with a vengeance, distorting her face and making it look completely inhuman. “What the-?” Peggy gasped, when the door to her hospital room opened, and things became even more complex.

“Looking good,” Howard Stark said brightly, as he entered the room. “Even too good, since you’re what, 102?”

“And you’re supposed to be dead!” Peggy gasped, as her wrinkles vanished, leaving her face smooth and young (and looking rather as if it was carved from marble or similar stone) once more.

“Vampire,” Howard shrugged, and then corrected himself, when his companion also came in. “Well, vampires. Had my death faked, though - Tony needed it to become his own man, now...”

“Vengeance demons,” D’Hoffryn shrugged, adding to Howard's statement, while passing the gem that Peggy had dropped back to her once more, and she instinctively took it, before blinking.

“Vengeance demon?” she said incredulously, feeling fainter than she had ever felt in her life. “I thought that you said that you granted wishes?”

“We do,” D’Hoffryn nodded, sounding still nonchalant. “With a vengeance - usually. This time, though, it was different – it was for a greater good.”

“What, the world still needs saving?” Peggy asked, sounding more sarcastic than she had felt.

“Yes, and so do the other eight,” D’Hoffryn nodded. “The First Evil is rising... and is it really the place to talk about it?”

“I already booked us four a spot at the CN tower in Toronto, Canada,” Howard spoke up with the infuriating ease that was the trademark of the Stark family. “Shall we go and talk there?” he added, putting down his cell phone with all of its apps and knickknacks (as if he would not get one, even as a vampire).

D’Hoffryn just shook his head and sent all the four of them to Toronto, where Peggy did learn that the world was much older than it looked – but that was another story.

End?


End file.
